Obsesión
by Carmele
Summary: Quizás, lo que Draco sentía era algo mas que una simple atracción. Empezaba a rozar los límites de la obsesión... DG . READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

AYYY! Que de tiempo:P Bueno, un nuevo fic, esto es una pequeña introducción, a ver si os gusta... si no... pos lo siento mucho :P Supongo que lo continuare, porque tengo varias ideas en mente... Asi que nada... a leer, y luego, buscar un botoncito lila y darle y me decis lo que pensais ok:D Un besazo a todos!

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Mientras la miraba silenciosamente, escondido detrás de aquella columna, no podía evitar que su mente recorriera el dulce camino de la fantasía y la ilusión. Un camino en el que sus manos recorrían el suave pelo pelirrojo, atrapándolo entre sus dedos y rizándolo a la vez que lo dejaba escapar. Una fantasía, en la que no tenía que pedirle permiso para mirarla, en la que la besaba cada vez que quería, en la que era tan solo SUYA.

Cambió de posición y ahora podía verla mejor. Se había puesto de frente a él, y seguía charlando con sus amigas, riendo a cada poco. Le encantaba verla reír, ver como sus ojos se encendían en cada carcajada, como la comisura de los labios subían formando aquella preciosa sonrisa que podía llegar a ser su mejor rasgo, de tantos bonitos que tenía.

"Es preciosa¿eh?" La voz de Harry Potter interrumpió sus fantasías y giró la cabeza bruscamente.

"No te atreverás a insin-..."

"Cada vez que la miro pienso como alguien puede ser capaz de resistirse, de no quererla, de no adorarla. Cuando estoy con ella, me siento el chico mas afortunado del mundo, por tener lo que tantos desearían. Lo tiene todo y aun así se subestima" le interrumpió Harry de nuevo.

"Mira Potter, no me vengas contando tu vida"

"Malfoy, te la cuento, porque sé que me envidias, porque sé que desearías estar en mi lugar tan solo un momento. Te la cuento, para hacerte daño, tanto daño como le has hecho tú a ella"

"No desearía estar en tu lugar nunca"

"¡Admítelo¡Me envidias, y la envidia es lo peor!"

"¡NO!" Dijo el rubio, furioso ya.

"No pienso pelearme contigo, no merece la pena, pero solo te voy a decir una cosa. Esta vez vale, pero no quiero verte mirándola nunca mas, o vamos a tener serios problemas"

"No me das miedo cara-rajada"

"Ya veremos. Solo te aviso"

"No hace falta que me avises, porque yo nunca la miraría" afirmó Draco, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad en el estomago al mentir.

"No mientas..."

"No me hace falta..."

Harry lo miró una vez mas antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar.

Draco permaneció tras la columna, observando silenciosamente como el chico se acercaba a la pelirroja y la abrazaba por detrás, Ginny sonriendo mientras transcurría toda la acción. El moreno le dio un ligero beso en el cuello y permaneció ahí abrazado a ella, mientras la chica continuaba su conversación.

Draco suspiró y mientras se daba la vuelta, una sensación de odio inmenso, envidia y celos hacia el famoso Harry Potter le recorría la mente, mientras que la impotencia, y el dolor, se apoderaban de su corazón.

Quizás, todo comenzaba a ser mas que una simple atracción. Lo que Draco sentía, comenzaba a rozar los límites de la obsesión...


	2. El comienzo de todo

HOLITASSSSS! No he tardado mucho, no:D Bueno.. esto va a la velocidad de la luz! No os podreis quejar... me ha costado un poco... y se que no es mu largo, pero lo siento mucho... habrá que aguantarse con esto xD sorryyyy :D intentare que el proximo sea mas largo pero ya sabeis que me cuesta la misma vida hacer caps largos... es superior a mis fuerzas... bueno os dejo que leais, y ya sabeis... reviewear! UN BESAZO A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y QUE ME MANDARON UN REVIEW EN LA INTRODUCCIÓN Y QUE ME ANIMASTEIS A SEGUIRLO! MUCHAS GRACIASSS

**ACLARACIÓN:** bueno, mas pa bajo... hay una escena en los pasillos, que no se si vais a entender mu bien como van los pasillos, asi que lo voy a explicar como pueda. Bueno, es como un pasillo en vertical, y de el salen pos dos brazos, uno enfrente del otro.. como una cruz vamos... creo que no es mu difícil de comprender. Voy a intentar hacer un dibujito aunque desvele un poco xD pero me da igua, sorry xD

l l

l l pasillo por el que va ginny

l l

l l------------------------------

pasillo pasillo al que los dos pasan

l l-----------------------------------

l l

l l pasillo por el que va draco

l l

l l

l l

(nO SE SI EL DIBUJITO SALDRA CUANDO SUBA...SORRY :$)

* * *

**1.- El comienzo de todo**

La obsesión del rubio por Ginny puede decirse que había empezado unos meses atrás, cuando el chico cumplió los 17 años.

Hasta entonces, Ginny había pasado desapercibida, pero no solo para él, sino para todos. Considerada como la hermana de Ron, una Weasley más, nadie le prestaba atención, hasta que un día todo cambió. Las túnicas parecían quedarle mas estrechas, las faldas mas cortas, el pelo más rizado, suave y brillante, la piel adoptó un color más cremoso, y las pecas ya no le daban un aspecto sucio y feo, sino que le daban una imagen inocente y sensual. La Weasley había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y todos se habían percatado.

Las estudiantes más envidiosas hablaban sobre pociones oscuras, que había sacado de la Sección Prohibida que le habían dado toda la belleza, y otros simplemente creían en la maduración del propio cuerpo. Fuera como fuese, la Weasley se había convertido en una de las chicas más guapas, envidiadas y perseguidas de todo Hogwarts.

Fue entonces cuando Draco se fijó en ella. Atracción. Una simple atracción. La buscaba en el Gran Comedor con la mirada, la observaba en los pasillos, y poco más. Pero la cosa pasaba de claro a oscuro. Empezó a intentar conocer cosas sobre ella, como se comportaba, sus gustos, sus secretos.

Persuadiendo un poco a Creevey, consiguió un par de fotos suyas que no hacían mas que empeorar la situación.

Hasta que la situación llegó al punto actual, en la que era casi insoportable seguir callándose lo que sentía, en la que tenía remordimientos hasta tal punto que no le dejaban dormir por la noche, en la que, cada vez que la veía, no podía articular una palabra en condiciones, sino que tartamudeaba...

* * *

Harry esperó silenciosamente a que Ginny acabara de hablar con sus amigas para hablar con ella. Ahí abrazado a ella, podía oler perfectamente su perfume de vainilla, que le provocaba una ligera sensación de mareo y sueño. 

Con los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza apoyada en el hombre de Ginny, Harry escuchaba a las chicas soltar chismorreos mientras pensaba en el rubio ¿De verdad podría gustarle Ginny?

La verdad es que no era la primera vez que lo veía mirándola, y había visto una vez, escondido detrás de un árbol, como Colin le daba unas fotos cerca del bosque prohibido... No obligatoriamente tenían que ser de Ginny... pero, la verdad es que días antes de aquello el rubito de sexto le había estado jugueteando con la cámara por los alrededores de Ginny.

Quizás Harry pensaba demasiado en Draco y su relación con la pelirroja, cuando no había nada fuera de lo normal...

"Harry¡Harry!" La voz de la pelirroja fue colándose poco a poco en la cabeza del chico, mientras se daba la vuelta y lo abrazaba. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, si, estaba pensando... nada mas"

"Mmmm... ¿En qué si puede saberse?" Dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa infantil alumbrándole la cara.

"En lo preciosa que eres"

Ginny se le lanzó al cuello, y le dio un besito en la mejilla mientras reía.

"Venga, deja de pelotearme. Ahora en serio"

"Es que verás... creo que son tonterías mías... pero, me preocupa mucho Malfoy..."

"¿Malfoy¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ginny extrañada.

"Pues... últimamente lo he visto mirándote mucho y ahora mismo, antes de verte a ti, estaba escondido detrás de aquella columna, mirándote" dijo mientras señalaba una columna a pocos metros de ellos.

La cara de Ginny tomó una expresión de nerviosismo y palideció instantáneamente.

"¿Algún problema?" Preguntó el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

"Que va, que va... eso son tonterías tuyas, Harry" dijo la pelirroja intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

"No, no... Que de esto no estoy muy seguro... Pero creo que ha conseguido, no se como, unas fotos tuyas por Colin"

Ginny le soltó las manos a Harry, y comenzó a frotárselas, un poco sudorosas.

"Harry, creo que te estás equivocando..."

"¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?"

"No lo estoy"

"Claro que sí. Te has puesto pálida, a mirar a todos lados, y las manos te han empezado a sudar..."

"Harry creo que te equi-..."

"¡No!" La interrumpió el moreno furioso "No te creo. Tu me escondes algo..."

"No, Harry, veras es..."

"¿Qué sientes por Malfoy?" Gritó Harry, con una mirada totalmente desconocida para Ginny.

"¿Cómo que qué siento?" Dijo la pelirroja sorprendida por la pregunta.

"¿Te gusta¿Te gusta ese rastrero que siempre se ha metido contigo y con tu familia¿Desearí-..."

"¡NO HARRY!" gritó Ginny, mirando hacia otro lado para no toparse con la mirada esmeralda del oji-verde.

"¡Pero mírame!" Dijo mientras le cogía la barbilla fuertemente y le desviaba la cara hacia él. "Ahora contesta"

"No me gusta" dijo la pelirroja bajando la mirada al suelo.

"¡A los ojos!" Insistió Harry.

Ginny subió la mirada y observó los ojos del chico.

"No" respondió con un hilo de voz. Harry la miró soltándole la barbilla y resopló.

"No lo tengo tan claro" Le echó una última mirada, y dándose la vuelta se fue, dejando a la pelirroja ahí plantada.

"Ni yo" murmuró la chica cuando perdió a Harry de vista.

* * *

Draco iba camino del Gran Comedor para cenar. La conversación con Harry lo había dejado enfadado, y sobre todo avergonzado. ¿Por qué tenía siempre que esconderlo todo? 

Mientras negaba la cabeza en señal de confusión, siguió andando, no con mucha prisa, hacía el Comedor. No tenía hambre, ni ganas de estar allí, pero solo una cosa le animaba a soportar las tonterías de Pansy, y esa cosa, mas bien persona, se llamaba Ginny.

Mientras andaba mirando hacia abajo, pensando en lo que le diría la rubia hoy, y en si intentaría de nuevo meterle mano o no, escuchó pasos viniendo por el pasillo de enfrente. Su primer pensamiento fue ignorar el ruido, y luego pensó que era bastante raro ver a alguien en esta planta por estas horas, mas que nada porque estaba abandonada.

La curiosidad le picó, y el chico levantó la cabeza, quedándose sin aire para respirar debido a la imagen que le ofrecían sus ojos.

Una Ginny Weasley, bastante colorada, andaba por el pasillo de en frente, en su dirección. Mientras sus caderas se movían al ritmo de sus pasos, su pelo ondeaba por la fría corriente de aire ocasionada por las ventanas abiertas.

Su mirada denotaba nerviosismo y confusión, y por un momento, le sostuvo la mirada a Draco.

Ambos cruzaron la esquina de su respectivo pasillo y comenzaron a andar uno al lado del otro. Los dos comenzaron a caminar mas lentamente mientras Draco no podía despegar la mirada de la pelirroja. Aun no habían cruzado una palabra desde que se habían visto y la tensión reinaba en el ambiente.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el lado encontrándose a Draco mirándola y él le desvió la mirada rápidamente. Ginny resopló y comenzó a andar un poco más rápido, el nerviosismo y el miedo apoderándose de ella.

La acción de la pelirroja sorprendió a Draco, que se paró en seco y se quedó mirándola.

Ginny dejó de escuchar los pasos de Draco detrás suya, y no supo porque razón, ella también se paró, dándose la vuelta y mirándole directamente a los ojos grises.

Estaban jugando un estúpido juego de miradas, en el que ambos podían acabar perdiendo, pero eso no parecía importar en el momento. Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido, Draco había corrido hacia ella, callándola con un beso.

Mientras Ginny no ponía ningún tipo de barrera para impedir que Draco la besara, el rubio la iba empujando hacia la pared, sus manos recorriendo con rapidez el cuerpo de Ginny, para aprovechar al máximo lo que puede que nunca mas tuviese.

Draco se separó de ella y la observó detenidamente: su mirada una mezcla de confusión y deseo; su pelo, revuelto por culpa de Draco, y sus labios entreabiertos como a la espera de más.

Pero, al contrario de cómo Draco pensaba, Ginny resbaló las manos desde la nuca del chico, hasta el pecho, lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás, y echo a andar.

El ruido de sus zapatos al andar hacía eco en las paredes, y Draco se quedó mirándola como si todo lo que hubiese pasado hubiera sido un espejismo.

La pelirroja siguió andando, hasta llegar casi al final del pasillo, en el que se dio la vuelta y miró a Draco a lo lejos, allí de pie, con una mano en el pecho... como si se le fuera a salir el corazón... y luego desapareció por una esquina.


End file.
